The Crimson Nightmare
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: He was betrayed... he was abandoned... all because of a foolish plan set in motion the day he was born... now... walking a path between light and darkness he shall rise and he shall strike fear on his enemies... he is the crimson nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rebirth

**In response to ****vader634**** challenge**

**[[[****M rated because the are tits and stuff****]]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rebirth**

_I can't believe this…_ though a blond haired boy chained in a cell… he has bright blue eyes and whiskers like marks on his cheeks… he was wearing tattered orange clothes… this was Uzumaki Naruto jailor of the nine tailed fox… why he was chained? Well… it started a few days back… Uchiha Sasuke went rogue… Did he fail? No! He succeeded… However he suffered greatly once he brought the broken body of the Uchiha back… thinking about the damage he brought upon the Uchiha made the blond smile… the Kyuubi smiled too since the Uchiha would never achieve his full potential… the muscles of the Uchiha were seriously damaged and with Kyuubi chakra rendered the Uchiha sterile… the sharingan was lost to Konoha… Even Tsunade would never be able to heal the extension of his injuries… something that infuriated her and the council to no end… The blond chuckled in the end he had the last laugh… now… why would he enjoy the suffering of the Uchiha and his village? Well… he was betrayed… betrayed by everyone… even his _parents…_Just thinking about them made his blood boil… he hated them… they were back for his execution… they both survived and had a bunch of brats while they were gone… two girls… not like he cared about his sisters… what he cared was that his parents had planned to kill him since the day they sealed the Kyuubi half inside him… they planned to kill him and then seal the other half inside Minato making the Kyuubi whole inside the blond kage… they told him the only reason he was still alive was until Minatos's body was strong enough to hold the whole Kyuubi then they would start a war against the great nations… delusional fools… _hey kyu… _called the blond…

_**What?**_ Growled the beast inside the seal...

_Isn't there anything we can do?_ Asked the blond, he didn't want to die, he wanted to spit on them… make them pay for all they had done… escape from that hellhole…

_**Well there might be something…**_ Said the fox raising the hopes of the blond Uzumaki… _**But is risky…**_

_Well… what it is? _Asked the young Uzumaki hearing the fox grumbling…

_**Well for starters… the Uzumaki were said to be descendants of the sage of the six paths… that's a lie… however… they are descended from the sage's mother…**_ Explained the fox gaining the blonds full attention… _**The Uzumaki researched about their ancestors… they found they were descended from Ōtsutsuki Kaguya... but...**_ The Kyuubi smirked… _**Their most important discovery… was the man who conceived the first Uzumaki with Kaguya… it is said he came from a faraway land…and the Uzumakis inherited his red hair…Now…**_ the fox smirk widened… _**My first jailor alongside other members from the Uzumaki Clan developed a space-time jutsu… using the notes of their ancestor… he was looking for a way back… the Uzumaki finished this jutsu… and I know for a fact this jutsu works…**_ Said the fox laughing…

_AMAZING! Then we must use it! Now! _Shouted the boy in his mind

_**No! We can't use it yet… your chakra is sealed and mines too!**_ said the fox while the blond nodded

_Then what? I die? Do I surrender?_ Asked the blond frustrated

_**Yes!**_ The blond widened his eyes at the fox answer… _**you will made them believe you had surrendered and lost all hope…and when that idiot of a father comes to get me he will had to remove the seals… once he do that you will have one minute to perform the jutsu before he is ready… then…**_ the fox smirked evilly _**GOODBYE KONOHA!**_ Said cackling…

_I… I see…_the boy smiled… _Yes! This is my chance… my chance to begin anew!_

Hearing steps the blond cut his mental link with the fox… the steps were coming closer until one person appeared in his line of sight… silver gravity-deifying hair… a bandana covering one of his eyes and a mask covering his lower face… the man… was wearing regular jonin clothes…

"Hello Naruto…" said his _sensei_ if he could call him that "Are you comfy?" said opening a well know book… Rising his head he looked at his sensei… Naruto gave the look of a lost puppy… _Seem he's broken_ smiled the Cyclops… "Well… I'm here to inform you that everything is ready… the Kyuubi will be extracted in front of all Konoha while they claim for the yondaime hokage to end your life… with Konoha rising to greatness… you should be proud… soon the world shall be united under one banner with Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) an Konoha on top…" he could see how the boy started to tremble and the boy's lips trembled… smiling he left the boy alone…

_Hah hah… What a fool! _Smiled Naruto

_**And the Oscar goes to… UZUMAKI NARUTO**_ said the fox clapping with his humanoids paws while laughing like a mad man…

**Konoha Council Room**

"Well how is our guest?" asked smiling at his student a man with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes looking at Kakashi who just entered the room… the man was no other tan Minato Namikaze… the Yellow flash and father of Uzumaki Naruto…

"Broken" said the silver haired Cyclops eye smiling… the whole council smiled…

"Really?" asked Minato smiling… "Well it's not surprising since he is weak and always will be…" Said with the council laughing…

"If I may… how is Sasuke?" Asked the silver haired jonin… which made the whole council frown…

"Bad…" Said Tsunade… "That damn brat rendered the Uchiha sterile and his body won't heal… I'm out of options…" Said the blond woman angry at the brat…

"Minato…" called an old man with a pipe on his mouth… that was Hiruzen Sarutobi… "I think the brat should be punished for that… I mean… let me send some Anbu to…" the blond Namikaze raised a hand

"No, I won't risk the change to get the Kyuubi's full power for some Uchiha…" Said the Namikaze…

"I see…" said the old man while smoking from his pipe… "If that's what you wish…" Said while the blond smiled with confidence…

"Don't worry… everything will be just fine…" Assured the Namikaze "And soon… the Elemental Nations will fall under our rule…" Said with a growing smirk on his face…

"What about the Suna siblings?" Asked Tsume Inuzuka, matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan a woman with short spiky brown hair and two red marks on her face… "They are bound to tell everyone about what we had done to the brat…"

"Yes… that is unfortunate… I hoped with the little training Naruto got he wouldn't amount to do anything, however that's not the case…" Said Minato… "Wave, Suna, Yuki no kuni… and the list goes on… they will hold a grudge against us for executing their _hero_" said Minato… a hero? The boy was a no one…

"We must make sure those Suna kids don't get in the way…" Stated one civilian councilmember…

"Don't worry… they already left…" Said the Sandaime Hokage… "However… I think we should station a full platoon surrounding the arena…" Said the old Sarutobi "Just to be sure…"

"And the boy…?" Asked Danzo "Surely we won't risk the boy trying to break free…"

"Don't worry about that… he is beyond broken… when I left he was about to cry…" Stated Kakashi "He won't give us trouble…"

"Since physical harm is out of the question… send the rookies, just two be sure" Added Danzo with Hiruzen agreeing to it

"Yes that's a good idea…" Said a man with dark brown hair and pupiless lavender eyes, this was the clan head of the Hyuuga Clan… "After all… Hinata wants to tell the demon the truth…" said the man with a smirk…

Everyone laughed; the boy would suffer till the very end…

**Namikaze Household**

The blond hokage flashed back into a japanese style mansion… this was the house he and Kushina bought after the third shinobi war… a mansion befitting for a hero like himself…

Entering the kitchen the blond was greeted with the sight of a red haired woman cooking something for both of them and their two lovely daughters… he hugged the woman from behind…

"Ah…" gasped the woman "Minato… What…?" The blond smiled at his wife Uzumaki Kushina a beautiful woman with long red hair reaching her hips violet eyes and a heart shaped face, wide hips and D cup breast, she was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and shinobi blue sandals…

"Tomorrow… I will become the strongest shinobi since the sage…" said the blond…

"I'm glad… our daughters will have a bright future…" She smiled seductively "And besides… I can't wait to test your stamina after the transfer…" said her with the blond smiling at her…

"I know love… you can bet once I get the other half I will rock your world…" promised the blond kage…

"I can't wait…" exclaimed the red head…knowing his husband would have to rest in order to absorb the fox half…

"It's just for tonight… don't worry…" assured the blond…

**Next day**

Naruto was in the Konoha stadium he was forced to sit in the middle of a huge seal array… Kushina and Jiraiya were checking on the seal to make sure everything was fine… Minato smiled coming closer to the boy, he was sure that Naruto was far beyond broken after the rookies visited him last night… now with the seals removed from the boy everything was ready… his plan would come to fruition at last…

The red haired woman nodded at his husband… she looked one last time at his son… he disgusted her… in her eyes Naruto was bound to become a pervert… something she didn't want… she wanted only daughters to spoil… not a boy… she was glad he would die today… since by Uzumaki law… if the boy was still alive… he was supposed to become the new clan head… the ruler seals would be inherited by the young blond… No! She won't allow it! _Today the brat dies_ thought the redhead

Jiraiya smiled at his student… Minato Namikaze… the child of Prophecy… the one who would conquer the elemental nations and bring peace with Konoha on top… but in order to do that… he needed to take the boy out of the picture… the boy was a liability… the boy has potential… something that didn't sit well for the sannin… completing his training with the Rasengan in just a week… summoning Gamabunta… defeating the Ichibi… defeating the Uchiha… the boy could become a serious threat to their plans if he was allowed to thrive… But this nightmare would end now…

"Any last words before we begin?" Asked the Namikaze while Naruto remained silent… he smiled… "Well… since you are not going to talk, I hope you don't mind I give one of my speeches…" he turned to the crow while Jiraiya and Kushina were behind him looking at the beloved Yondaime preaching about a better fire country… they were entranced by the yondaime's words… establishing once again his link with the fox he bit down his lower lip and started to bleed at a fast rate he started making hand seals… when they felt the chakra building… they turned towards the boy who was going half way through the hand seals… their eyes widening

"What the hell are you doing?!" Screamed the Toad Sage… He couldn't believe his eyes… Just what was that boy doing… a suicide jutsu? An assassination jutsu? He wouldn't allow it…

The boy smiled devilish once he ended the hand seals and clapped both his hands together while enveloping his body in a white light… the sky turned black… the boy started screaming… feeling his insides being destroyed… it was like molten lava was injected through his veins…

"What is this?" the red haired woman was trembling… what was this jutsu… whatever it was… it wasn't a good thing… the power in that technique was concentrating… "He is going to explode!" screamed the redhead!

"Stop it!" demanded the blond hokage… even trough all the pain the blond boy smiled at him… mocking the man before him… knowing he foiled the blond man plans… The Namikaze seeing the blond smirk charged a rasengan and hit the blond trough his stomach… he didn't care anymore… no one makes fun of him… the boy's technique got out of control and enveloped the man in the same lightning… the man screamed in pain… he felt himself being reaped apart… he could see the smirk of the boy widening… in order to survive this technique you needed to be an Uzumaki, and the man wasn't one… then a blinding light covered the stadium… when the light dissipated they could see Minato Namikaze with multiple burns and cuts through his body and his blood staining the floor…

The boy was nowhere to be found…

**?**

He was in pain… pain… it was the only thing he knew… his body being torn apart… fading from existence just to awake once more feeling pain… the cycle repeating itself for hours…

"**Kit"** he heard the Kyuubi call for him… "**Kit… Answer me…**" Said the fox worried for his vessel, he didn't expect this… _**this is more like a suicide jutsu… I never though the damage would be this much… if it wasn't for me…**_ those were the thoughts of the demon fox…

The boy grunted in pain… "…Fox? What happened?" the fox sighed…

"**You damn brat, you had me worried back there… I though you were going to die…"** said the fox relieved to see his vessel alive… the boy was seeing the fox in front of him sighing… then something caught his attention…

"Fox… what happened with your tails?" the fox looked at his tails… gone were seven of his nine tails… now only two remained…

"**Kit you must understand the implications of this jutsu… this jutsu transport an Uzumaki trough space following the wishes of the caster… I was the one who choose the destination… and Namikaze…"** said the fox with venom **"Disrupted the jutsu… we were able to reach our destination… but your body was destroyed in the process… I had to use your DNA to create a new body and integrate your soul… I had to do it at least five times… by the time we were out of the chaotic space your DNA was unstable and I had to alter your DNA… in other words you are now a full blooded Uzumaki…"** ended the fox surprising the boy…

"But I don't feel changed…" said the blond looking at himself…

"**Of course not… You still don't know how you look like…"** explained the fox to his vessel… **"Now… I won't be able to help you, at least for a few years… as you can see I lost seven of my tails so don't expect any help from now on…"** ended the fox retreating in the seal** "Good luck Naruto… don't die…" **said the fox while his eyes closed…

**Unknown**

"Is he going to be fine?" heard the young boy…

"Well…" began an elderly voice… "He is too thin for his age… with rest and some food he should be fine…"

The boy opened his eyes… He was inside a small room there was a table and some chairs the he set his eyes on both men who were staring at him… the first was an elderly man wearing priest robes… he had grey hair and a short beard… brown eyes staring at the boy…

The other man had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes… he was tall at least 6'1 foot tall he was wearing black pants and brown boots his upper body was covered with a coat made of fur… the man looked at the boy… his eyes unnerved the boy…

At the shame time the man was looking at the boy… 5'4 foot tall… straight red hair reaching his shoulder blades, some bangs covering his right eye… his skin slightly pail… his body with symptoms of malnutrition… but, what caught his interest were the boy's eyes… the were grey… looking at his eyes the man could see a boy who had lived a harsh life… a life of pain and betrayal… the man stepped forward putting the red haired boy on edge… "Hello… my name is James… James Plunkett" said the man named James "You may call me Dart if you want…"

"Dart?" croaked the boy…

"Yes…" said the man… while the old man nodded… "Father Frank… if you would…"

"Of course…" opening the door at the other side of the room "I think I'm gonna take a walk…" said stepping out

"Well young man… what is your name" asked Dart at the young red head…

"Uzumaki Naruto…" said the boy while the man looked at the boy with some curiosity…

"Well that's a strange name Uzumaki…" said the man believing Naruto was the boy's surname…

"No…" said the blond with a rasped voice… "Uzumaki is my surname and Naruto is my name…"

"Well Naruto… care to tell me about yourself… and why were you half dead when I found you?" asked the man with Naruto nodding with a sad look… he would tell him some things…

"My _parents_ left me behind the day I was born because of a foolish plan… I was beated, stabbed, burned, poisoned… and many other things… people always called me monster or demon… I tried to prove them wrong… then _my family_" spat the boy while the man raised an eyebrow at such hate the boy was showing "Came back just to kill me…"

"Why would they want to kill you?" asked the man already suspecting something… he was always a smart man… and new when people were telling lies or half-truths…

"Where I come from there are nine demons with tails ranking from the one tail to the nine tails my whore of a mother was what it's called a demon vessel… people who had sealed one of this demons… vessels are able to use the demons power… but when my _mother_ was birthed me… the nine tailed fox broke out… my _father_ seeing this used a seal to separate the fox in two halves… one inside him and the other…" His hands trembled…

"He sealed it inside you didn't he…"asked the man with the boy nodding…

"Once his body was adapted to the demon's power he came back to absorb the other half with me dying in the process… then he would use his new found power to crush other nations and rise above all others…" said the boy burning with hate… then laughed… "I wouldn't give him what he wants… after all I had to suffer I wouldn't allow it… so… I alongside the fox used a technique when he was about to extract the fox from my body… it allowed me to escape from that accursed village… and after that…" said the blond sighing… "Well you know the rest…"

The man could see the boy was telling the whole truth heck he smiled imagining the face of the blond hokage seeing his plans foiled by the son he left behind… it was hilarious… "Hah hah… I like you brat… you got some guts" laughed the man

"Hey could you tell me where am I?" asked the boy since he was curious about this place

"That's easy… you are in Namaria…" said the man to the young redhead…

"Namaria? Never heard of it… it is far from the Elemental Nations?" asked the red haired boy with the man widening his eyes…

"The Elemental Nations?! Damn! You ended up in the other side of the world!" Said surprising the red haired boy

"So… I'm in my world…" said the red head with the man nodding…

"Yep, now then… what are you going to do?" asked the man "You need to find some work, a house and food…" explained the man "What can you do…"

The red head lowered his head he was looking at his hands shaking… "I don't know… fighting… I guess…" mumbled the redhead… "I guess I could become a mercenary for hire or something like that…"

"And what about a bandit?" asked the man with the boy looking at him surprised… "You see we… the blackeagle gang are bandits… you could join us…" the redhead narrowed his eyes…

"So you are like them… you want to use me… well… I'm not your weapon!" Shouted the boy glaring at the man in front of him…

The man glared back… "Use you… why would I need a boy with no talent whatsoever?!"

"Because you want the fox's power for yourself!" shouted back the redhead… suddenly killer intent filled the room the boy looked at the bandit changing before him… instead of a man… there was a wolf a big black wolf with crimson glowing eyes… the wolf was growling at him…

"**Let me tell you something… you are not the only demon here…"** Said the wolf growling…

"W-what?" Dart turned human once again… "How did you do that?"

"It's a curse…" Said the man with cold dead eyes… "My curse…" ended the man… "So… as you can see we are not that different… Naruto… I'm offering you a place among us… you can stay as much as you like… and you can always quit…" explained the man… "So… what do you say?"

"I will think about it…" said the redhead… "Give me some time…" the man nodded before stepping out of the room… leaving the red haired boy alone…

**Konoha**

It has been two weeks since Naruto Uzumaki escaped his cruel fate

After some investigation it was discovered the boy didn't explode… he just teleported to another location… where? They didn't know…

The whole village was in chaos… the demon brat not only destroyed the bright future of the Uchiha clan… but now… he stole one of the key components for their plans to come into fruition, not only that, but the Sand siblings sent letters to every alliance gained through Naruto… Needless to say they were angry…

With their alliances terminated… the council was discussing the next course of action…

**Council Room**

"Damn that demon" Screamed one civilian council member "Not only he destroyed Uchiha-sama's future… but now he is out there… with Minato-sama's power" said the man wit many other shouting similar things…

Sarutobi was furious… that boy deceived him… that boy deceived everyone…

"That brat had decided to become a thorn in our side… it must be eliminated… one way or another" stated Danzo… knowing how dangerous an Uzumaki was… specially if they hold a grudge like the young vessel… "We must found him as soon as possible"

"Shut up Danzo" screamed Kushina. The redhead was beyond angry not only did the boy escaped… Now Minato was in the hospital… the damage done to his body was too much for the Namikaze… Tsunade nearly lost the Namizake at least two times… and there was more… Minato… "Now how do we find him?" asked the redhead…

"I fear it's not possible" said Jiraiya appearing on a plume of smoke… he had a grim look…

"Jiraya… what do you mean?" asked the old Sarutobi…

"We were wrong… me and the toads…" he looked at the yondaime's wife… "The child of prophecy is not Minato…" Said surprising the council…

"What?!" Screamed Hiruzen "Then… Who? Who it is?" demanded the sandaime... Jiraiya sighed; it wasn't going to be easy…

"The toads said the child of the prophecy is no other than Uzumaki Naruto" said scaring the shit out of everyone…

"Oh no…" said the sandaime… "With Minato as the Child of Prophecy Konoha would be an unstoppable force but if Naruto is…"

"Troublesome…" Said Nara Shikaku "That means Naruto would fulfil the prophecy in a way Konoha wouldn't survive"

"But Jiraiya…" pleaded Kushina "Surely Naruto can't be the Child of the Prophecy… you didn't teach him anything…" said Kushina since the toads said the sannin would teach the Child of Prophecy… that's why he took Minato under his wing… the Sannin averted his eyes from the redhead…

"I showed him the Rasengan… and the toads told me it doesn't matter what I teach him… the prophecy was at full swing…" said… however Shikaku widened his eyes at the word _was_

"Jiraiya-sama… What do you mean?" asked Shikaku, while the others looked at the old sannin waiting for an answer…

"Well… you see… the Prophecy changed…" said the man looking at the shocked expressions of the clan heads…

"What does it say?" Asked Kushina fearing for the outcome of this prophecy…

The sannin cleared his throat… "Well the great toad said the child of prophecy will become a dark hero and his choices will shape two worlds …" said the toad sage…

"What does it mean" asked Tsume Inuzuka… scared of what Naruto may become… she was worried… who wouldn't, she alongside members of her clan would organize their annual Fox Hunt… And now the fox brat was out there…

"I don't know" responded the sage "However, what I know is that Naruto hold all the cards for Konoha's future…" stated the man, something that didn't sit well for the council… they are in the hands of a brat? Ridiculous!

**Hidden Leaf Hospital**

As soon as the meeting ended Kushina went to see her husband at the hospital… attached to various machines was Minato Namikaze… he was a mess… his son… his fucking son did this to him… not only would he had to heal from these wounds, the other fox half was lost to him now… why? Why did his plan fail? Everything was perfect… he trained for thirteen years with the fox power developing new jutsus… strengthening his body with the fox power… while his son was living the life of a pariah… keeping him from growing too strong… beating him into submission… yet… that boy stole him of his rightful reward… "Dam you boy… damn you…" said the Namikaze… remembering how the boy's technique destroyed his penis blood flow… he was in medical terms a eunuch …

Then he heard the footsteps… her wife entering the room… "Minato… how are you feeling…?" asked his wife unsure on what to say…

"What do you think?" snarled the man "I'm a fucking eunuch!" said Minato trashing on his bed…

"Minato-kun c-calm down… this is a hospital…" said his wife while the Namikaze was cursing the younger vessel…

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" Screamed the ¿man? "I will kill that boy! I swear it!" said releasing a huge load of the fox power…

Before the man could o anything else Kushina put a seal on the blond's forehead rendering the man unconscious… things were spiralling out of control… They had to do something… there must be something they can do… however now she needed to feed her daughters… though the red haired woman stepping out of the room… she would tell Minato the news at a later date…

**Konoha Ichiraku Ramen**

"I can't believe Naruto escaped" said Umino Iruka… Naruto's old teacher… the waitres in front of him crossed her arms… over her b cup breast

"Hey don't blame me… I offered hokage-sama some of our special ramen for Naruto… but hokage-sama wouldn't allow it… he said the drugs would kill him before the extraction was finished…" that's right father and daughter were drugging the young Uzumaki…

"I still can't believe he escaped… I mean… Minato-sama was there alongside Kushina-sama…" Said a blond haired girl with a long ponytail… this was Yamanaka Ino …

"Troublesome…" stated a boy with a pineapple hairstyle… "Naruto was always unpredictable… they didn't think Naruto would try something like that…" Nara Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome blond…"

"That demon! I will kill him for what he did!" screamed a pink haired monstrosity… Sakura was beyond angry… her Sasuke-kun would never father any children… even worst… Sasuke would never reach his full potential… "I will kill him for sure! That baka will pay!"

"Don't worry we'll kill him" exclaimed a dog boy… "He is weak… we can defeat him…"

"Are you a fool?" exclaimed a boy with thick clothes and sunglasses… this was Aburame Shino "As we are now we can't defeat him… we must train and get stronger…"

"And you will" said Sarutobi Asuma… Said with a confident smirk "we are the best shinobi in the elemental nations… under our tutelage you will reach your full potential… besides… Sakura had been chosen to become Tsunade's student" stated the man with Sakura screaming with all her strength

"While Sasuke cannot reach his full potential… his doujutsu is essential…" Said Kakashi "You need to work in teamwork you using physical strength and both… me and Sasuke with the sharingan…" said the man with the younger ninja nodding… They would defeat Naruto… there was no way he could win…

"YOSH! If I cannot beat Naruto I will run one hundred times around Konoha" Said Rock Lee a boy in a green spandex attair with a bowl cut and really thick eyebrows

"That's right my youthful student…" exclaimed an older copy of the green clad boy

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee!"

Kakashi eye widened… "No!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Then the infamous genjutsu of doom manifested with all shinobis and civilians in a one mile radius screaming in horror…

**Rockgard Village**

A village established a few years back… this village was were the blackeagle gang lived… even if they were bandits they had their reasons to become like this… the Lord of Castle Resteed was increasing their taxes… taxes they couldn't pay… so… half a quarter of the townsfolk turned bandits… that was the only thing they could do… and under their fierce leader Dart they would survive this ordeal…

"So… What is this meeting about?" asked a fat bald man … this man was Rüghart… Rüghart joined this gang recently… no one knew to much about him… not like they cared about a pig like him…

A tall man with black hair and a scar on his right cheek snarled at the man "Shut up you pig!"

"Why should I? Remember… it's all thanks to me you got all that money or did you forgotten about it?" The man glared at the fat man… however… the pig was useful… he got many contacts… and thanks to him they could steal a whole caravan… with weapons, food and money…

"You are resourceful… however… I don't trust you!" Roared the man

"Silence!" said Dart stepping out of an old building… "What is all this commotion about?"

"Boss, Rüghart was asking questions… again" said the man with Rughart growling

"I deserve to know what you were talking about… I'm a member too" exclaimed the fat man…

"You are a member… indeed… but you are not on the council" stated the man… soon three mans and one woman stepped out of the building…

The first man was a blue haired man around his thirties… six foot tall… he had his hair done in a short ponytail, his eyes were a dark blue; he was wearing a brown shirt and black pants with black boots. This man was Alan he was once a sailor… however the thugs of Castle Resteed set his ship on fire… he was the only survivor…

The second man was a man with messy black hair and brown eyes he was six foot and nine inches tall… he was wearing a black coat with a hood… grey trousers and black shoes… this man was Solomon

The next man was an old man wearing priest clothes… he had short grey hair and a beard this man was Frank the priest…

Then there was the woman… She had dark pink hair and dark blue eyes… she was at least 5 foot and seven inches tall… She was wearing a winter coat, dark blue pants and black boots… This woman was Maria

As soon as Maria set his sight on Rüghart she glared at the bastard… she was always leering over her breast or trying to touch her… The others glared at the fat bandit… they didn't trust him… they didn't trust him at all…

"Rughart… You got work to do… so move…" ordered Dart to the man…

The fat bandit growled… _one of this days… one of this days you'll die and I'll became the new leader… just you wait…_ thought the man… retreating in the shadows…

**Two hours later**

Maria entered one of the houses and smiled… her daughter was sleeping on the bed holding a teddy bear… he ran her fingers through her hair… the girl was twelve… yet he was so innocent… she hope this end soon and they can return to their normal lives…

She kissed her daughter head… "Sleep well Milana" said before she went to sleep…

**Next day**

Dart smiled looking at the red haired boy… the boy was wearing a black T-shirt, grey trousers and dark brown boots… "You are doing well…" said while the redhead charged at him with two small daggers… the man dodged the boy's attacks with ease…

"Hold still" Said the boy charging again at the man…

He kept attacking the man for hours… yet… the boy couldn't touch him… the redhead was breathing hard… no matter what he did… Dart was just too fast…

Dart looked at the sky… it was time for lunch… "Ok… time's up…" the boy collapsed on the ground…

"I can't even hit you…" said the boy breathing hard…

"Don't worry… you did well for your first time…" Stated the man… "Well let's go Naru…" he refrained to say that name… the boy stated he hated that name… "Let's go Kai…" said while the redhead smiled at his friend… He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto… no… he was Uzumaki Kai… The last hope of the Uzumaki Clan…

**Chapter end**

**Well what do you think? This is a crossover between Legend of Queen Opala and Naruto… Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Legend of Queen Opala belongs to Swegabe… I don't own anything…**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Perspective

**Just to make it clear, this is an Alternate Universe. Now let me remind you that this fic contains some dark themes and lots of bashing. You have been warned**

**[[[****M rated because the are tits and stuff****]]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 2: Losing Perspective**

**Castle Resteed**

Castle Resteed… One of the biggest cities of Namaria… a city ruled by Lord Kross… a man whose greed know no limits…

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Yelled a guard running after two cloaked figures… These cloaked figures were jumping through the city buildings… with the guard following through the streets… "Damn it! At this rate we'll lose them!" The leader growled while getting rid of his armour… "You won't escape" said now climbing to a building…

The man alongside two other guards followed the cloaked pair through the buildings...

"They are behind us…" exclaimed one of the cloaked figures… the voice was that of a girl… Taking a gun from her cloak she aimed at the following guards "Let's blow them up!" Said before shooting at the guards… one of the guards got hit in his left shoulder and screamed like a pig holding his shoulder…

"Don't waste your ammo!" Growled the second figure… this one had the voice of a young man… Said jumping at another building…

"Fine…" sighed the female following her companion…

Both of them increased their speed… losing the guards behind them… the guards cursed the cloaked pair, it was the third time this week…

**Back Alley**

"We lost them" exclaimed the female taking her hood down revealing a girl fourteen years old with dark pink hair and dark blue eyes… she was smiling in stasis… "heh heh… it was too easy" said the girl while showing his companion an old chest that was filled with gold coins… "I think there must be at least 1200 coins… what do you think? Hey Kai… Kai… are you listening…

"What? Ah yes… yes… I suppose…" said while taking of his cloak… the boy under that cloak had messy crimson red hair and grey eyes, a few bangs of his hair covering his right eye… he was wearing a long black trench coat and dark grey pants… his foots protected with sturdy boots black in colour… two daggers hidden on his wrists… and a broadsword sheathed on his back… "Anyway… get rid of that cloak…" commanded the redhead… with the pink haired girl complying with his order… "Let's blend with the crowd" said the boy… stepping out of the alley… both of them were walking among the crowd

**Castle Resteed Gates**

"Ah…" the pink haired girl stretched her limbs "That was boring…" said the girl "We should try a frontal assault… you know… you distract the guards while I blow that prick's head…" said the girl with the boy smiling at her…

"Count me in…" said the redhead with both of them laughing… then both of them took the road to Greystone ruins… "You know the drill" said the redhead with the girl smiling sadistically…

**Greystone Ruins**

Once an old fortress now nothing but ruins where monsters lived… with statues and old furniture scattered everywhere…

A moan resounded on the ruins… walking towards the boy and girl… a pack of six walking corpses… zombies…the zombies moaning and groaning advanced slowly towards them… "Milana on your left…" said Kai while charging at the zombies… The pink haired girl turned to the left and saw another pack of zombies coming out of a building… she shooted them in the head with deadly accuracy… all of them fell dead this time to not come back

"Yes!" Shouted the girl "How are you doing Kai?" she tuned to her companion only to see the red haired boy sitting on a pile of corpses all of them missing their heads… the man was cleaning his daggers with a cloth… "Done already… Damn you are no funny…" the boy just smiled at her…

"They are zombies…" said the red haired boy… "They are slow… and stupid…" said the red haired boy while standing up…

"Yeah…. yeah… come on I wanna go home… I need a good bath and some booze…" Said the pink haired girl while the boy shaked his head…

"You know… you shouldn't drink that stuff… remember what happened last time…" Said the red haired boy… Milana shuddered at that memory… it was a year after Naruto joined the Blackeagle gang… she got drunk and her boyfriend managed to make her blow his cock… he forced all down her throat until she puked… then if it wasn't enough his boyfriend invited one of his pals who joined… from that moment she was gangbanged for three hours straight… "Well that won't happen again… if someone tries something like that again…" She shot at the bodies behind the boy while laughing like a psycho…

"Well… enough let's keep moving…" said the red haired boy seeing estrange creatures crawling… from the buildings…

"Ok… ok…" Said the girl… she smiled at the redhead… Crossing the ruins they reached the road leading to their hideout… Rockgard village… "Damn I'm tired…" the pink haired girl sighed… why they had to travel for so long just to reach their hideout? "I wish there was some kind of shortcut…" said Milana with Kai chuckling at her… "Hey don't mock me!" Yelled the girl

"But its funny" said the redhead seeing her fuming and swearing… but to tell the truth… it was tiring… everyday they would wake up at 4 a.m.; They would go to Castle Resteed or a nobles house… escape from the guards and then they would return to their hideout… it was boring… always the same…

The boy though about how much he changed on the last two years… Dart took the boy as his apprentice… he trained the boy non-stop… Yes… His time with Dart was the best of his life… Dart was a strange man… even for a bandit… he was eccentric and childish sometimes… but it was thanks to Dart the boy matured so suddenly… he taught the boy so much… He shuddered at the dark haired bandit teachings…

**Flashback: Two years ago…**

"You are getting better" Said the older bandit at the young redhead… the man took a step back on time to evade a vicious kick from the red haired boy… not losing his cool the boy threw a serie of punches and kicks at the man… "Not bad… but you must work on your speed if you want to hit me…" said the man dodging every attack the young redhead threw at him… the boy was breathing hard…

_Impossible… this guy is at Kakashi-teme's level_ thought the boy charging once more at the man… the boy then formed a hand seal "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" six copies appeared around the original boy… the bandit widened his eyes at such a thing… "the seven redheads charged at him… the man started knocking down each clone with his bare hands… each clone exploding in smoke… the original seeing a change attacked the bandit on his back… the man turned to get a hard punch on his right cheek… the man stumbled back due to the strength behind the punch…

_Damn… I didn't see this coming_ "Well done Kai! You did it" Said the man smiling at the red haired boy… the boy grinned… "But tell me… what was that spell?" Asked the man to the young boy…

"Oh… that? Well is a jutsu I learned back in my village… I used it at all times…" the man frowned… "It's something wrong?"

"Yes… you said you used it a lot…" seeing the confused look on the boy's face the man sighed "I don't want you to use that spell ever again…" said the man surprising the young redhead… "You see… that thing could be called your signature move… isn't it" asked the boy who nodded

"Yes… that and the Rasengan…" said forming said technique in front of the man…

"Yes… well… I want you to promise me you will never use those techniques ever again…" said looking at the shocked boy…

"But why? They are useful jutsu… with my clones I can attack a whole army… and the Rasengan as much as I hate it it's a finishing move…" explained the boy to the man…

"Tell me… how does your **Shadow Clone Jutsu** work?" asked the man to the young redhead

"Well… it makes copies of the user they are a good jutsu…" the man looked disappointed…

"No… it's a bad technique…" said the man "You said it yourself… it makes a copy of the user… zero ten times is still zero…" Explained the man

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the boy slightly offended by the bandit…

"It's no wonder they allowed you to learn that technique… without proper training the technique holds no value… besides… that technique is an insult…" Said the man sounding angry for some reason… "That technique makes you rely on your clones while you don't even lift a finger… you let the clones do all the dirty work… and then you dispel them… am I right?" asked with the boy nodding never seeing things that way… "That technique makes you lazy… it holds no value…" Said the man "and the spiralling ball you showed me before… that technique must hit the target… then you lose time while creating the sphere… besides… I'm sure those bastards know you will use those techniques… they surely know how to disarm you… as you are now… you won't succeed"

"Then what can I do? I don't own any other jutsu…" said the boy… he knew he wouldn't win with just physical strength… he wasn't Gai or Lee…

"You could use magic…" said with the boy listening at the man "You could always use magic… enchanting a blade… create a barrier around you… throwing fireballs…" said the man… he sweat dropped at the sight of the boy he was looking at him with puppy eyes…

"Please teach me… you have to teach me that" the man sighed…

"I'm sorry… but I don't use magic… the only spell I know is the one I showed you before…" said with the boy remembering the black wolf with those glowing red eyes… "However… back at camp we have some sorcerers and wizards… You could ask them for some training…" The boy nodded…He would get stronger… "Well I think that was enough for today… so what do you say?"

"Yes… to tell you the truth I'm tired…" the boy yawned and stretched his arms… Dart and Kai returned to Rockgard village… the moment the entered the village Dart was assaulted by a bunch of women kissing him and caressing his crotch… the redhead averted his eyes…

"What's wrong Kai? You are all red…" the redhead was looking at the women... their curvaceous bodies… pressing against the bandit… The bandit got free of the heavenly embrace… and walked towards the boy… the women were disappointed… "Kai… what's wrong?" asked the bandit

"You shouldn't threat ladies like that…" Said the boy remembering how the women at Konoha would tell him she was to kiss their feet like they were some king of goddesses…

"Ladies? Kai… they are a bunch of sluty girls who need some cock in their pussies…" said the man looking curiously at the red haired boy…

"W-what is a pussy?!" asked the boy confused at the man's words… the man looked shocked at the boy… the boy must be joking…

"Don't fuck with me… are you telling me you don't know anything about sex?" the boy trembled… he felt the anger radiating from the man… the boy nodded… "Damn them… what a mess…" the man rubbed his forehead… then looked at the boy with a gleam on his eyes… the boy gulped and the man smiled scaring the boy… "Well then… Kai… I think it's time for you to become a man…"

Both of them went to sleep… The next day Kai was dragged out of Rockgard… he didn't know what was happening… he asked Dart what was happening… the only answer he got was Dart's chuckles… then the reached the western region of Namaria… and then Grand Aideen… Grand Aideen was the greatest city in Namaria… and this was were the king lived… the young redhead was dragged to a big house… and then a woman wearing revealing clothes opened… she had short brown hair and light blue eyes she was on her twenties she was 5 foot and seven inches tall she had DD cup breast… seeing the young boy she smile… the boy was blushing up a storm… the moment he got inside he deduced this was a brothel… wherever he looked there were scanty clad women serving drinks or dragging some men inside a room… the young redhead could hear some moans coming from the rooms… Then, Dart cleared his throat and addressed the woman… "You see… my little brother here had yet to become a man…" said with the woman cooing at the red haired boy

"Aw… he is so cute…" she dragged the poor boy inside a room "Don't worry… you will be in good hands…" the walls were painted royal purple and a big bed was in the middle of the room…

"Beth… what are you doing here" both of them turned to see a blue haired girl… her hair reaching her but… with peach colored skin and green eyes she had C- cup breast and wide hips she was naked the boy looked at her with a heavily blush his eyes went from her face to her breast and then to her nether regions… _Oh my god she is naked… oh my god they are going to kill me…_

"Well… you see Kate… this boy here need our help…" stated the woman… while tapping the redhead's shoulder… "He is still a virgin…" Said Beth… Both women smirked at the boy…

Dart was drinking something while he waited for Kai… he smiled… the boy couldn't escape… whenever he liked of not… "At last Kai will become a man…" said gulping down his drink… "Hey honey, bring me more of this booze… we must celebrate…" said with a smirk… the waitress nodded…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed the red haired boy

"Seems it has started" Dart smiled… with his enhanced hearing he could hear the young boy…

"Now let's see what you hide under these pants…" said Beth. The boy was screaming curses at Dart… not like the man cared…"Oh my… what do we have here?"

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Screamed the boy

"But it's so cute! Let me tease it a little more…" Said Beth

"Look it's getting bigger" Said Kate

"What is this? Stop…" said the boy with a shaky voice…

"Hm you are so tasty…" stated Kate

"I-it feels so good…" Said the red haired boy succumbing to the pleasure

"Of course… and look… you are getting even harder…" stated Kate

"You are such a big boy!" screamed Beth

"Ah! Something is coming… I'm gonna pee…" Said Kai reaching his limits

"You are cumming… hmm delicious…" Said Beth

"Let me taste that…" Said Kate to her friend "You are right… it tastes so good"

"Now let's go for the main course…" Said Beth

"You are right Beth…" Said Kate positioning on top of the boy

"Oh my…" gasped Beth

"Ah… so good… what is this?" asked the young boy

"Heh heh… this is a pussy, enjoy it…" said Kate to the lust driven boy

"Hey what are you… hmph!" the voice of the boy was muffled by something stuffed on his mouth

"Come on… suck on my nipples…"Said Beth squishing the boy against her breast

"Oh you are twitching… are you going to cum? Cum! Cum as much as you like!" Screamed Kate in stasis feeling the red heads seed overflowing

"My god you are still hard…" Said Kate surprised with the boy's endurance

"More… I want… more…"

"Yes!" Dart shouted with a wide smirk… "At last…"

Half an hour later… the boy stepped out of the room… both women waving at him… the boy was heating up a storm… the boy spotted Dark and approached him… Dart chugged his drink and smiled at the boy…

"And that's how babies are born" said Dart proud at the boy… "Well… now that you are a man… we can go back home… let's go…" said the dark haired bandit… with both of them traveling back to Rockgard Village…

After losing his virginity… he was approached by and old mage who offered to teach him some magic… he learned everything he could from the man… the old magus told the boy he had never seen someone with such raw talent…

**End Flashback**

He smiled at those memories… his time in Namaria was great…

"Hey Kai…" the pink haired girl smiled at him… "Tomorrow is your birthday… isn't it?" asked the pink haired girl with the redhead nodding… tomorrow would be October 10th… he would be sixteen… not like he cared about his age…

"You should know that already… or… did you forget?" said with the girl stepping back…

"N-no… why would you say that?" she didn't forget… however, she didn't get any present for the boy… "You'll love my present… I'm sure of it…" _I have to found him a present quickly… well… I could always wake him with a good blowjob…_ Thought the girl _maybe I should set him up with some girl… but… with whom? There must be someone… think… think… _She was so nervous she didn't notice they were back at Rockgard Village…

**Rockgard Village**

"We are home" Muttered the redhead. This may be the hideout of a bunch of bandits, yet… he was a fucking proud member of the blackeagle gang. The redhead growled seeing a fat man talking with a bunch of _newbies_, "Rüghart"

"Where?" asked the pink haired girl, as soon as she set her dark blue eyes on the fat bandit she pulled out her gun… "It would be so easy… just pulling the trigger…"

"No, we can't! Or did you forget?" Said the redhead, he would kill him if he had the chance, however, he couldn't, Dart forbade him…

"I don't understand… why isn't he dead? I mean he is scum… the fact that he preached about slave trading…" Started the pink haired girl… "And the way he looks at my mother"

"You are right, he must die…" The redhead hated that man, how couldn't he? That man was like some of the civilian council members back at Konoha, which was reason enough for the redhead… _come on… Just do it…it would be so easy… slit his throat…Send him straight to hell…_ Said a dark voice inside the redheads… this voice wasn't the fox, he was sure of that…no this was something else…

"Kai, are you ok?" the redhead nodded and both of them walked to the northern side of the village… Both were greeted by an older pink haired woman, she was an exact copy of Milana, just a little older and with her hair reaching her butt… "Great, mom is here…" cursed the pink haired gunner…

"Oh come on, don't be like that…" Said Kai approaching the woman

"Hello Kai, you are just on time, look…" she was holding a pot, green goo oozing from the pot, and he could hear strange sounds coming from it

"Dear lord" Milana took a step back "Is that our dinner…" asked Milana pointing a finger at the pot…

"Yup… this is my last creation…" said the woman with a smile on her face

"Forget about it, if I eat that I'll mutate somehow…" Stated the girl…

"Come on, that was just once" whined the woman

"I was purple!" roared the girl, she tremble in anger at that memory

The pot growled again, whatever was inside was getting angry… "Milana… I think we should…" started the redhead…

"Well, well… what do we have here?" the redhead blocked a dagger with one of his own… he turned to his attacker to see a dark haired man… the man kicked the redhead's chest, Kai grunted at the kick… "Hah hah… you know, you should expect the unexpected…" Said throwing a punch at the redhead with the redhead doing the same… both bandits hitting each other… then Kai buried his knee on his stomach the man grunted in pain, Dart tackled the redhead with both ending in the ground… Both bandits fought with everything they got…

"**ENOUGH!**" Both of them turned with a fearful look just to see the older woman smiling at them… however, the lady was surrounded in a dark aura, both bandits scared to death, especially when the pot sprouted various tentacles and started to choke the bandits…

"Argh! What's this?" screamed Kai at the top of his lungs… "Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!" screamed the redhead at the disgusting tentacles

"Hey! Stop! Don't touch there!" Screamed the dark haired man, the tentacles were teasing his crotch… "Stop it already!" Furious, the man unleashed a little bit of his demonic power turning his nails in sharp deadly claws… "Take this!" Said slashing the tentacles with his deadly claws…

"I'm next!" Said Kai unleashing his own powers, wind surrounded the redhead… "Wind blade!" The wind formed small blades surrounding the redhead; at the redhead's command the blades of wind cut trough the mass of tentacles reducing the abomination to purple chunks of rotten flesh…

"Damn it Maria, what was that? What was that abomination?" asked screaming at the pink haired woman with the other girl sighing knowing what was coming next…

"Are you saying I'm a bad chef?" asked the pink haired woman with a look that promised pain if the man were to say anything bad about her food

"N-no, what I was saying was… was… Kai help me!" he turned to the redhead just to see the boy walking away with Milana, they would eat at the tavern… "Y-you traitor!" screamed the man "Don't leave me alone in the kitchen of horrors!" He gulped once he realized his mistake… he turned to the pink haired woman "W-wait, Maria, I didn't mean it like that… your cooking is… your cooking is…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Screamed the pink haired woman unleashing her female fury on the bandit…

**Rockgard Village's Tavern**

Milana and Kai were sitting on a table, the recipes of this tavern weren't good, but it was always better than Maria's, both of them shuddered at that though…

"So tell me, what is my present?" asked the redhead at the girl, the girl flinched

"Ah… Wait until tomorrow" Said the pink haired girl

"Very well…" Suddenly the redhead tensed, the pink haired girl turned to see someone she hated as much as Rüghart… there he was, a young man on his mid twenties… he had brown hair and sharp brown eyes, he walked like he owned the place "Hawk…" Growled the redhead, Hawk was his friend until a few moths back, and then the bastard joined Rüghart…

"We should get out of here" said the pink haired girl with a worried look on her face, she wasn't worried about Kai getting injured, no he could take care of himself; No, she was worried about Kai going on a killing spree…

Both of them turned to leave when the man set his eyes on the boys… "Well, well… Kai, Milana, how are you doing?" asked the man with an arrogant smirk… the redhead walked to the waitress… he paid for the food and turned to the exit just to be blocked by a thug…

"Come on Kai, don't be like that… we are friends, aren't we?" asked Hawk to the redhead… Said redhead glared at the thug in front of him, another of Rüghart's buddies… Said thug was trembling at the redhead…

"Move…" growled the redhead with the thug flinching, however the thug didn't move… "Are you deaf? I said move!" roared the redhead

"Kai, I want to talk with you" said the man walking towards the redhead

"Well, I don't want to talk with you" said the redhead still giving his back to the man; Milana was already at his side

"Rüghart acknowledge your strength, he is offering you a position among us" explained the man…

The redhead turned to the brown haired man "I don't want anything to do with that pig! Is that clear?" Asked the redhead with his pupils turning into slits, Hawk took a step back he knew how dangerous the boy was

"Now, just calm down" said the man trying to calm the redhead…

"I'm tired of you; tell your men to stay where they are …" He turned to the thug "And you… let me pass" growled the redhead…

Hawk turned to the thug "Let him go" the man obeyed moving to the right "Just remember, Rüghart made you this offer _once_, there won't be a second chance…"

"I don't care" said getting out of the tavern, the pink haired girl following his friend…

"What do we do? The boss won't be happy about this…" said one of the thugs

"It doesn't matter… if Kai won't help us… then that horseman will" said the man with the thugs nodding at that, soon Rüghart would rule over the Blackeagle gang…

**Outside**

"Damn them!" said the redhead cursing at Rüghart and his goons… Rüghart was a disease in this village… he was corrupting the members of the blackeagle gang...

"I understand how you feel… but… what can we do? All our friends joined Rüghart's side" said the girl at his friend

"They are not my friends, if they follow that pig, they are nothing but scum" stated the redhead _kill them… __**kill them all!**_ Screamed that voice inside his head

"Yeah, but what can we do?" asked the girl, if they could shot that bastard… no, that was no longer possible, with their support, that pig was untouchable, if they were to attack the man; First, they would had to get rid of all his goons first. She was all for it… however, both, she and Kai were commanded not to do it, Dart didn't want to fight, he believed they would support him, that the people would remember why were they fighting for, that wasn't the case… more and more people were joining Rüghart's side, the Blackeagle Gang was a shadow of it's former self… The though of abandoning the gang was more appealing each passing day, heck, even Milana was thinking on getting her mother out of here and start a new life at another town…

"I'll talk to Dart about this, he must understand… we must kill Rüghart or abandon the gang…" Said the redhead walking towards his house… when he reached the door he turned to look at the girl "Leave, please, I need to do this alone…" said the redhead, the girl nodded she needed to find that dammed present…

As soon as the boy stepped inside he was greeted with the sight of his brother sitting on a table he was grinning at the redhead "Oh Kai, finally, look…" He showed the boy an old bottle "From my collection only, come on sit… we must celebrate…" The boy said nothing; he was standing at the door looking impassively at the man "Eh? What's wrong, come on Kai, take a sit and join me"

There was only one thing the boy could do "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" screamed the redhead surprising his brother figure

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming like that?" asked the man confused at the boy's outburst…

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Asked the redhead "You… YOU!" he dashed towards the man and punched him in the face… "You are a fool" said delivering another punch at the man… "Because of you… because of you…" he was about to deliver another punch on the man's face until Dart took a hold of the boy's arm, the man squeezed hard, the boy flinched at the pain

"Kai, Calm down…" Said the man with the boy standing up "You don't understand, Kai, you don't understand what I had to endure…" said the man with his eyes now devoid of life… "You have seen it, haven't you? My other form" the boy shuddered at the memory

**Flashback**

Kai and Dart were on a forest, after a weekend of hunting, both decided to call it a day and sleep for the night… Dart admired the young teenager, Kai was fourteen now, and he could tell he was growing into a fine young man, he decided he could trust the boy, he would tell the boy his secret…

"Kai… can we talk?" asked the man, the boy turned to his teacher

"Sure, about what?" the man told him to sit down

"I want to tell you about my powers" said the man surprising the redhead, he always wondered about them, the were something dark, even darker than the fox itself, his powers contained such bloodlust and malice… it was scary… "You see, it al begun when I was a young boy, like you when you came here…" explained the man "I lived in a small town at the southwest… it was near Baltera Village, well, you see, in that village lived a _**necromancer**_" The man growled at the mention of that magus "he wanted to reach immortality, and used all the villagers on his research, it all began with kidnappings here and there… the man experimented on us… forcing us to drink strange potions, engraving runes in our bodies, feeding us with the flesh of our friends…" said growling… he hated that man with such a passion… "In the end… only I survived, however, after such loses the man decided to try a new method… he decided to infuse me with the souls of other living beings…" From the back of the man sprouted the head of a wolf, the wolf devoured the flesh with the man crying in pain, such a thing, Kai couldn't believe something like that was possible, the wolf was devouring Dart there was no other way to describe it, then two arms covered in black fur and long deadly claws sprouted from the man's shoulder blades… such a thing… it was horrible… yet he couldn't do nothing but look at the man transforming into a beast, once it ended, standing before him was a humanoid looking wolf, said wolf was growling at him with a hungry look on his eyes… "**A full pack of wolves… that was he did, he mixed me with their life force and souls…**" Growled the werewolf in a demonic voice "**One day I broke free, I followed his scent and ended in his room, the fool was sleeping without a care in the world** **well**…" smiled the werewolf revealing his sharp teeth "**I woke him up and then I ate him, at first he was screaming nonsense's about him being my master and that I should obey him like the filthy beast I was, then he begged me to stop, of course I wouldn't have none of that so I reaped out his arms and legs, then, the fool died of blood loss … a pity, I wanted him to suffer… then I discovered some things, the first was that I would never live like a normal human being, my bloodlust wouldn't allow it, I killed and killed, adventures, thieves, mercenaries, hunters, and soldiers, yet it wasn't enough… then one day once I came back to my senses, I was greeted with a young woman holding a baby… at her side a corpse, that corpse was… Milana's father … after such a thing I couldn't bear with the guilt, so I… I tried to end it all…**" said the werewolf

"But you are still alive, what happened then?" asked the redhead with the werewolf resuming his story

"**I awoke a week later, somehow, Maria saved my life… she saved me… even if I killed her husband she saved me…** **I made a promise that day… I promised I would never kill ever again**" said the werewolf turning back to his human form…

**End flashback**

"I… I see…" Said the redhead remembering that day… yes he understood… however, he didn't like it…

"I won't do it Kai… I won't lose myself to the beast inside me… the only thing I can do is hope… hope for a better future, but, if the worst were to happen, I want you to promise me one thing" said the man with the redhead listening intently at the man request "Promise me you'll take Maria and Milana and get out of here" asked the man

"I would do it, even if you were against it" stated the redhead

"Dart, can we talk? In private…" Said Frank the old priest steeping inside the house…

"Sure…" Dart turned to look at the redhead "Well, good night" Said the man to the redhead before stepping out of the house, the redhead cursed, he was still angry at Dart… but Dart was right and he was tired, he should rest…

Kai walked towards his room, his room had a bed, a desk, a bookshelf and a big chest at the feet of his bed… the chest was filled with golden coins… there was enough to buy a medium size house at Grand Aideen, the chest was secured with a three-layered set of runes… so there was no way someone could steal it from him…

The redhead unbuttoned his trench coat revealing a dark brown shirt under it; he threw his clothes over the desk and got inside his bed and closed his eyes…

**Konoha**

It was October 10th… the day the infamous yondaime hokage defeated the nine tailed fox, a day of celebration, yet, that wasn't the case, it has been two years since the demon brat escaped from Konoha, and yet they couldn't find a single hair of his blond head… not like they would find him.

But now Konoha had another problem, even with the loss of the blond boy they started their war against the other nations, at first they attacked small settlements within Kusa no Kuni and put the blame to an unknown party, however that would change soon enough… the other villages started to suspect about Konoha… especially at Danzo's Root shinobi… then a kage meeting took place… they started to discuss about the yondaime faking his death and the abandonment of his child, who was the fox vessel, Minato glared at the Tsuchikage when said man asked how was his life as an eunuch… all the kages laughed at the blond misfortune… the blond kage left the meeting swearing to kill the boy who ruined everything…

Now the Namikaze was at the council rooms discussing their next course of action

**Konoha's Council Room**

"Well things couldn't get any worse…" said Shikaku, hearing the last reports from Jiraiya's spy network… Not only did they lost a full platoon of high ranking shinobi, but they failed in their mission, the mission was capture Koyuki Kazahana and bring her back to Konoha were she would be forced to abdicate… and who was going to rule over Yuki no Kuni? Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's not too late, we can send another platoon and ambush the princess" said a civilian council member

"Are you stupid?" asked Shikaku "We won't send a new platoon of shinobis to their deaths, we can't afford such loses…"

"Shikaku is right" said Minato "we got another problem, or did you forget…" Said glaring at the man with glowing red eyes, "Suna, Taki, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri…" then the blond turned to his sensei "Did you find **him?**" Asked the blond hokage at the white haired sage

"No, I'm sorry… I can't find him" Said the sannin with a serious look on his face

"Fucking great…" said Tsume "why didn't you put a tracking seal on his body?" asked the woman clearly angry at that fact "Oh wait, I know, _because the vessel mustn't have any seal that may disturb the ritual_" said repeating the words of the sannin "Yeah, And that brat escaped because of that…"

"Are you blaming me Tsume? We all though he broke… but he showed he is more Uzumaki than a Namikaze…" said the man knowing how stubborn the members of the Uzumaki Clan were… "That brat tricked us… and that jutsu…" said remembering that justsu…

"To think the demon would now such a jutsu and teach him to the boy" said Danzo clearly impressed at the jutsu, even now they didn't now what was that jutsu…

"Enough" Said Minato smashing the table with his fist "We need to find him" he turned to the white haired sannin "The reverse summoning won't work, our best tracking nins can't find him, tell me Jiraiya, is there a way to found him? Anything?"

The Toad Sage sighed "No, I couldn't fin anything, it's like he disappeared from the Elemental Nations…"

"What about outside the elemental nations?" asked the Nara clan head "It's possible he ended up in another continent?" Shikaku couldn't shake that thought out of his head, there was always that chance…

"That would be even worst" Said Hiruzen "This world is just too big, if he really managed to escape from the elemental nations" it would be a impossible feat to find him if that was the case…

"Then we must wait" Said Shikaku "Did you forget… the prophecy…" many looked nervous "He will come back, is just a matter of time…" said with the clan heads nodding at his words…

"All the more reason to train our heirs harder" said the hyuuga clan head, "I won't allow that abomination to destroy us" said the man with his fellow members agreeing to his words…

Yes, they would fight the demon, and they would defeat him… failure wasn't an option…

**Namikaze Clan Compound**

The Namikaze Matriarch was looking at his daughters training; they were Kasumi and Natsumi Namikaze, both carbon copies of their mother… While Kasumi had red hair much like her mother, she had blue eyes…Natsumi instead, had her hair done in a long ponytail and dark violet eyes…

Both of them were her pride and joy, both graduated at the academy just a few weeks ago… she was so happy for her daughters; however she frowned remembering she had another son… three years older than the twins… Uzumaki Naruto…

She was beyond pissed, it wasn't fair, why did the boy escaped, why did he foiled their plans… they worked so hard for this… and then that boy, the very boy she abandoned at birth crushed all her hopes and dreams, Minato was sterile, and Kushina had an even greater problem… she tried using a vial of Minato's sperm to get pregnant… the procedure was done by Tsunade, and she ended pregnant, however, a month later her baby died… they tried a second time and a third… all of the embryos died… her own DNA was unstable all because of the fox vessel…

_You didn't have enough; you wanted me to suffer didn't you?_ Though the redhead blaming her son for her misfortune… _Come on, come back, I will be waiting for you; we will be waiting for you_ thought the redhead looking at her daughters

Then it happened… both girls screamed at the top of their lungs… and fell on the ground unconscious… Kushina ran towards her daughters but then… she felt it… her body was burning up… and then she felt like someone stabbed her with a kunai in the head… the feeling came back and he fell on her knees holding her head "Wha… what is… this?" then she widened her eyes _it can't be… not this…_ thought before falling unconscious…

**With Kai**

Kai awoke to find himself into nothingness, there was nothing there, just pure black… then in a bright light a white haired woman appeared before him… the woman had violet pupiless eyes and her hair ridiculous long reaching her knees and two protrusions like horns coming out of her head, she was wearing a royal purple kimono; the woman smiled sadly at him…

(Play Naruto Shippuden- Sage Of The Six Paths Death Theme)

"Hello Kai…" said the woman looking at the redhead, the moment the boy set his eyes on her he took a combat stand, the woman was sad at this _Kushina you… foolish little girl, you destroyed the trust of your son… _thought the white haired woman looking at the boy turned bandit "I see… Kai, I won't attack you…" said the woman stepping forward…

"Stop right there" said Kai with a dead serious look, the woman complied "Now… who are you? what do you want?"

"I'm Ōtsutsuki Kaguya" said the woman, Kai's eyes widened at such statement… "And the reason I'm here is to give you something… your birthright…" said the woman looking at the redhead's grey eyes…

"My birthright? What do you mean?" the woman embraced the boy; she then placed a tender kiss on the boy's forehead…

"What I mean is your right as the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan" said touching the boy's right shoulder… "You see… the Uzumaki developed a seal that would connect the living with the dead… that way was decided the dead shall decide who would become the next clan head… and that's what is happening right now…" said the woman while looking intently at the young man's shoulder… "The ruler seals should appear soon…"

"Ruler seals?" asked the redhead feeling a hot searing pain carving it on his shoulder… "What is this?"

"Those are the ruler seals… Your proof as the Uzumaki clan head…" the redhead glared at her

"That's absurd… Clan head… how can I be clan head? Clan head of what…?" asked the redhead… "You and the Uzumakis of old may say that I am the Clan head… but Konoha and that woman would never allow it…"

"She shall accept our decision… that's the reason you have the ruler seals…"Said the woman looking at the boy "With this seals you can give her just any command and she will obey… you can cut her chakra flow at will… you can learn everything she or any other Uzumaki knows… that's your birthright… now… with this seals now in your body… the barriers and defense of Uzu are activated once again and you are the only one who can take down the barriers… all scrolls and treasures are sealed and summoned back in the clan vault deep within Uzu no Kuni…"

(End Naruto Shippuden- Sage Of The Six Paths Death Theme)

"That's ridiculous… Uzu was raided, there is nothing left…" said the boy

"Yes you are right, however… Uzumaki aren't stupid…" said with a devious smile on her face…

**Scene change**

Kushina groaned as she stood up… "What happened…" then she remembered the feeling… "No, anything but that…" she ran to her room… _please no… please no…_ when she reached her room she looked at herself in a mirror, looking for anything out of place… she looked like always… then she stripped of her clothes… and looked at her naked body… there was nothing new on her body she sighed "Thank Kami…" then she felt a pulse… a burning sensation on her butt… using a small mirror she looked at a black tattoo on her right ass cheek… it was a black swirl… "No!" the woman gasped at the sight of that tattoo… "Then that means…" She felt the tattoo pulsing once more… she gasped in pain… feeling her strength leaving her… "He got the ruler seals…"

**Scene change**

Back with Kai… "I see… thank you Kaguya-sama…" said looking at the marks covering his right arm… the marks were shaped like demonic looking chains swirling across his arm…

"Remember Kai, we may be gone but we are always at your side…" said the woman vanishing in front of the redhead

"I will Kaguya… and thank you…" said the boy vanishing from that infinite blackness… as soon as he vanished… a figure surrounded in shadows appeared were he was standing…

"Now that you are the clan head… it's time we meet… Kai…" said the figure with glowing golden eyes… a dark chuckle echoing in the endless darkness…

**Chapter end**

**And here is the chapter; I hope you liked it… **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken pieces

**Hello once again, here it is, the third chapter of this fic**

**Now I will answer some questions**

**Shawn129- Yep, he will be evil, though, I'm not sure about your other question. **

**OmegaDelta- No, they are just two bitches holding a grudge against the Uzumaki boy**

**[[[****M rated because the are tits and stuff****]]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 3: Broken pieces**

**Rockgard Village**

October 10th…his birthday all his life he feared this day, in Konoha they would hunt him down like he was a filthy beast and torture him for hours, he was beaten, poisoned, stabbed, he was even burned alive, to name some of the thing they did and the pain they inflicted upon his body

The redhead walked to the closest lake and decided to take a bath, as he undressed he wondered what happened with the seal, he could feel some of the fox's chakra flowing through his system, yet the seal wasn't there he closed his eyes and meditated…

**Mindscape**

As soon as he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of a forest he walked towards a lake an there a giant red fox was seen sleeping, the fox had six solid tails

"Fox… Can you hear me?" the fox just grumbled on his sleep "I have to talk with you" the fox opened his eyes and blood red meet with steel grey eyes

"**And who might you be**?" said the fox glaring at the unknown redhead who dared to awake him

"You don't recognise me? It's me Naruto" Said the redhead with the fox widening his eyes

"**Oh, so it's you kit**" said grinning at the sight of his vessel "**It's seems you have grown quite well**"

"Just for the record my name is Kai, I tossed away my old name the moment I set foot upon this lands" said the red head to the fox

"**Kai huh? Interesting, now, tell me, what has become of my vessel and how long was I sleeping**" and then Kai told him everything about his life how he lived as a bandit and even obtaining the ruler seals, the fox cackled madly after hearing this

"Now I have a question for you" said with the fox looking intently at the red haired boy "What happened with the seal?"

"**Oh that, well as you know your body was destroyed due to the chaotic power released with the technique, if that fool didn't get in the way you wouldn't have felt nothing but chakra exhaustion, however due to the damage done to your body I had to recreate it with your DNA and of course I didn't recreate the seal, why should I do that?**"

"Yeah, about that, you said you recreated my body with my DNA, then why do I look like this?" said although he wouldn't complain about his body, he liked it more like this than a carbon copy of that man

"**As I told you I had to recreate your body and your DNA was being damaged to a point I couldn't use that blond baka's DNA so I used your Uzumaki DNA, Kushina's DNA and Mito's DNA, I mixed them together and forced some traits of your ancestors to awake on you, it was the only way" explained the fox "And before you ask about Kushina's and Mito's DNA I stored it when they became my vessels**" the fox looked at the redhead nodding while mumbling something about having to have the blood of a traitorous bitch "Do you have another question" the redhead looked at the fox in the eyes

"Yeah, what do we do? How can I access your power and use it against _Minato Namikaze_… and _Konoha_?" said the redhead with hate

"**You want to use my power against them? You want to go back there**?" asked the fox surprised, he was expecting the boy to live a somewhat normal life and forget about his village

"Of course I will go back there, however not yet, I'm not strong enough and I am not a fool, I can't do this alone" the redhead responded "I need you…"

"**Even with my help it won't be enough, Minato has my other half and even if you could defeat him you got to fight Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and many other S class shinobi loyal to that village, we can't do this alone, and let's face the facts, you are alone…**" said he Kyuubi

"Then… I will… I will lead an army!" said the redhead with his eyes changing from his grey human eyes to glowing golden eyes "_**I will crush them!**_" said the redhead in a distorted voice. The fox looked scared at tat voice full of hate and malice

"**Ok, I think I got it**" said the fox looking at Kai, his eyes turning grey once again "**hunt a fox for me**"

"You want me to kill a fox?" asked the redhead "Why?"

"**I'll tell you later, just do it**" said the fox looking at the redhead who nodded before vanishing from his mindscape

As he opened his eyes he finished washing himself and walked towards the woods, it didn't take him long to find a fox now here he was with the dead fox in front of him, the fox had reddish brown fur "Ok, what do I have to do?"

"**Take** **off your coat and put your hand over his body, I will do the rest**" he did as he was told, the trench coat rested over the fox body and put his hand over the body of the fox; he looked in morbid fascination as the red chakra of the demon fox covered the body of the fox and the coat, then in a red flash the fox was gone… Before him appeared a dark red coat made of fur

He tried it on, it was warm and comfortable

"**Kai**" the coat was shifted slightly and from his left shoulder sprouted the head of a fox with sharp teethes and glowing red eyes

"Kyuubi?" the fox smirked at the surprised red head

"**Yes, it is I**" said the fox with an evil smirk "**This is my idea, infuse myself inside an object, of course it could have been anything, from a sword to even a hammer, but the I thought why not your coat**?" asked the fox with a dark chuckle "**This coat now can change at my will, which means…**" said while from the back sprouted an arm and punched a hole through the nearest tree "**So, what do you think? Do you like it?**" asked the fox with a smile

"Kyuubi I don't know what to say" began the red haired boy

"**Say I'm the badass coat in the world**" said the demon with a smirk

"Ok, let's go back" said the redhead

"**What?! But I want to destroy some more, just let me kill a rabbit! A little white rabbit, that will be enough for me**" the redhead ignored his now possessed coat. As he reached the village the redhead had to hear the complaints of the fox turned coat "**So this is your village… it's a fucking cesspool!**"

"Shut up" said to the fox

"**So, where are we going**?" asked the fox, the fabric of the coat shifting once more

"What do you think, even if it's my birthday we got some work to do" said the redhead walking towards Milana's house

"**Such as**?" asked the fox, he knew of course, but he wanted to hear it from his vessel

"Do you even need to ask?" muttered the redhead while glancing at his surroundings, then he felt someone sneaking behind him the moment he turned to the person a pink blur bumped against him and both him and his attacker falling on the ground

"Hey Kai, nice coat, where did you get it?" asked Milana looking at his improved coat

"It's a gift" responded the redhead

"Well it's really cool, it's made of fur… and it's soft…" said rubbing her cheek against the fabric of the coat "Oh, I forgot" she searched through her jacket and took a necklace with a black stone from her left pocket "Here, happy birthday" said giving it to the redhead…

"Is this… onyx? It's a rare ore, where did you get it?" asked the redhead while looking at the black stone intently

"Oh that, I bought it to a fortune teller, she said it was a good luck charm" said smiling, she was lucky to find that woman

"Well anyway, thanks for the gift, I will wear this always" said putting on the necklace

"So, shall we go?" asked the pink haired girl in anticipation "I heard there is a fat pig for a noble at Castle Resteed" said the pink haired girl "It would be a good chance to make some cash, wouldn't you agree?"

"Heh, you are right?" both of them went to the exit of the village, the young pair was surprised the moment they could see Dart, Solomon, Alan and Frank "Dart? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Kai, well… we are on a mission…" said Dart with the others behind him nodding

"A mission?" asked the redhead interested

"Yep, we are to capture an anthro" said Alan "They are offering a huge amount of money for this guy"

"If we capture this horseman we may have enough money to hire an army of mercenaries and make little Kross think twice about raising the taxes" explained Solomon

"Don't worry Kai, we got this on the bag, that horseman won't know what hit him" said Dart trying to reassure the redhead

"Really, maybe we can help, you know me and Milana" offered the redhead

"Sorry, but no, we will be fine, you don't have to worry" said Dart

"But…"

"It's fine, really" said turning to his companions "So, shall we go?" the men nodded and walked away

"Don't worry, they will be fine" said the girl to the redhead "Come on is Dart and the others, they can't be defeated, they are unbeatable…" said the girl confident about their skills

"You are right, however I can't help it" said the redhead stepping forward "I got a bad feeling about this" before they went

**Timeskip **

**Two days later…**

At the Mount Dreadclaw was taking place a battle, no, it wasn't a battle, it was a massacre, Frank the old priest lied motionless on the scorched soil he died when his foe broke his neck, besides him was Solomon's body a hole through his chest

"Damn it, why did this happen?" asked Dart looking at his foe, a horseman, a hybrid between a horse and a man, the name of this horseman was Eclipse; Eclipse was a humanoid horse with brown fur covering his form and a red mane, he was seven foot and three inches tall, he was wearing cargo brown pants and a red cloak

"Bastard, guh!" said Alan trying to stand up

"Really? Is that all? When I heard someone was coming for the reward I thought I would face strong opponents not a bunch of fools" said disappearing and reappearing in front of Alan "Bye bye" said punching the blue haired man and reducing his head in a bloody paste, "You are the last one" said looking at Dart in the eyes

"Why? you didn't have to kill them" asked Dart seeing his friends and comrades dead

"And why shouldn't I? Asked the horseman with a sneer

"**You! You are a monster!**" said Dart with his eyes glowing red

"So what? What are you going to do? Kill me? Hah! Just bring it on" challenged the horseman

With a roar Dart transformed in a werewolf and attacked the horseman.

With a mighty roar he dug his claws on the left arm of his opponent, yet the horseman didn't even flinch, even worst, at the sight of his own blood he smirked murderously

"It has been a long time since someone could hurt me" said admiring the speed of the werewolf

The horseman vanished and appeared behind the wolf kicking him on the back with the wolf roaring in pain, the wolf turned furiously and tried to bite the horseman, yet the horseman dodged with a smirk on his face

"Heh you might be fast and strong, however that's not enough, it is?" said punching the werewolf in the face, and the punching him once more…

"Come on, where is your strength where is your so called power?" said ready to deliver the final blow upon the wolf-like creature only for his hand to get caught by the werewolf, dark magic surrounding his form, his claws growing longer and sharper then with a final roar he attacked

SQUELCH!

The horseman widened his eyes seeing the werewolf claw stabbing him

"You fuck…ing freak… I will never be defeated… I am unbeatable…" the horseman punched with great strength the werewolf "I… will kill you" said grunting in pain… but before that could even happen, he was greeted with the sight of the werewolf vanishing into black particles of dark magic, why? Because his last attack used his own life force, in order to pierce through his skin… he sacrificed his own life to kill him, if he was to die here, he would take his enemy with him, so Kai wouldn't have to fight him… and on that day the infamous leader of the blackeagle gang died, and alongside him their hopes and dreams, the blackeagle gang would only fall upwards…

**Timeskip**

**A week later**

"**You are lying**!" said Kai glaring at the man before him

Kai was in an old tavern at Baltera Village a port town on the coasts of Namaria, there he met an informant belonging to the blackeagle gang, while Milana and Maria where back in Rockgard Village he was purchasing food and clothes, winter was coming and he needed to restock

"I'm telling the truth, that horseman killed them all" said the man

Kai couldn't believe it; the founders of the Blackeagle gang were dead… "How? How could this happen? Dart… you fool"

"Goodbye Kai, with some luck we won't see each other ever again" continued the man "Rüghart will pursue those loyal to Dart, I will leave, towards the frozen continent, I suggest you do the same, there is nothing left for me here" said the man getting out of the tavern "Good luck"

"Dart… what I am going to do from now on? And without you Rüghart…" the redhead widened his eyes in realization "Milana!" screamed the redhead he ran out of the tavern

"Hey you didn't pay!" screamed the bartender seeing the boy running away "Come back here" demanded the man, yet, the boy wouldn't listen

**Rockgard Village**

As soon as he reached the village he could tell something was wrong. Using his old skills he infiltrated the village and searched for Milana and Maria

"Damn that was refreshing" said a thug getting out of Maria's house

"Yeah, she was a hot Milf and a good fuck" said another thugh, with both of them laughing

Kai gasped in shock "It can't be…" he rushed to the back of the house and got inside, as soon as he was inside he was greeted with a gruesome scene… the body of Maria, Milana's mother… "Maria, Maria!" he was shocked the moment he looked at the woman, her clothes were torn open and a knife rested at her feet, a deep cut on her neck, the woman moved slightly "Maria…?"

"K… kai…" said the woman coughing some blood, the redhead put his hands over the wound trying to prevent the blood loss

"Don't talk I will get you out of here"

CRASH

A stone broke one of the windows and they could hear the laugh of those thugs then they shot a small fire spell burning the house "Damn it" the house was burning fast "I must get you out of here" said before she mouthed something… "Protect… Milana…?" she nodded and then the woman closed her eyes "Maria…" the boy cried seeing the woman dying in front of him…

Then the roof collapsed…

Outside the thugs were making jokes about Milana's mother, and laughing…

**?**

_This is horrible, this is so cruel…_

_How could they? How could they kill Maria?_

_Where is their so called hearth?_

_They are not humans… they are…_ _**parasites!**_

_**I will crush you all!**_

**Rockgar Village**

One of the thugs began to tremble "Hey what's wrong?" the man pointed at the fire

A humanoid figure rose amongst the flames, with glowing golden eyes glaring at them, the figure stepped out of the flames to reveal Kai himself however this Kai was different, his hair now reaching his hair butt and glowing golden eyes with black pigmentation surrounding his eyes, his skin now snow white…

"Is that… Kai?" asked one unnerved seeing the redhead glaring at the men

"_**Well, well, what do we have here?**_" said in a distorted voice the redhead he pointed a finger at them "_**BURN!**_" and then the flames behind him took the shape of a western dragon and commanded it to attack, the dragon went flying at the scared thugs and burned them alive, their screams alerting the whole village, soon the redhead was surrounded by Rüghart's lackeys

"Who the hell are you?"

"_**Me? I am your death**_" said the redhead cackling madly, releasing a dark aura, mixed with killer intent

"You are a demon" accused one of the men

"_**So what if I am? What are you going to do? Kill me**_?" said before the man burst in flames. The others charged to attack him with knives, axes, swords and spears, he dodged their attacks while cutting through them with his knives, a big man charged at him with a giant axe and he dodged it while throwing a fireball at the man's head, the man fell on the ground dead, then other two tried to stab him with swords only for him to summon a ring of fire evaporating all the men surrounding him, then he got inside one of the houses, and killed everyone inside, when he got outside, he burned it, then another man engaged him, the redhead kicked him breaking the man ribs then he did a round kick making the man fall in the ground the redhead kicked the man on the ribs for a second time all the way with a bored look on his face "_**Why do humans fight? Humans with such a short lifespan, humans so weak…**_" said the redhead before plunging his dagger piercing the man's chest, he walked away and got inside another house killing everyone inside and once again he burned it, he kept doing this various times leaving behind him charred corpses and burned buildings. He reached the old armoury, there bounded and gagged was Milana; she was unconscious "Milana" said with his form reverting back to his normal self and falling on his knees

"**Hey Kai, can you hear me?**" said the fox within the coat

"Fox, what happened? The last I remember was…" he gasped remembering the dead of Maria

"**Kit, what happened, I got into a deep sleep when the house collapsed, what happened?**" asked the fox while Kai took out the coat and covered Milana with it

"I don't know" said the redhead still grieving over the loss of Milana, the next he was here "Let's get out of here said releasing Milana and carrying her bridal style" as soon as he got out, he was greeted the sight of Rockgard Village burning "What the…?"

"**Kai, we must get out of here**" said the fox worried about whatever did this may come after them

"You are right" said rushing out of the village

It wasn't long until he run out of his great stamina, he felt tired and hungry "**Hey Kai, are you ok?**"

"I don't know, I feel tired…" said with a sigh

"**You are running out of chakra**" said the fox surprised at that **"I think we should rest for a while**" said the fox while the redhead placed the girl in the ground

He closed his eyes he needed to rest

**Meanwhile**

Rüghart and his lackeys were looking at the destroyed village

"What the hell happened here" asked the fat man looking in fear at the burned buildings

"Boss you got to see this" said one of the men, before him was a pretty burned man

"Who did this to you?" asked Rüghart

"A… a demon… Agh! A demon in human form! He killed them all" said before dying

"What do we do?" asked Hawk to their boss

"Let's talk with Lord Kross" said the new boss of the Blackeagle gang, he looked at the ruined buildings and cursed "Let's get out of here!" said with his men nodding and marching towards Castle Resteed

**Back with Kai**

Milana awoke with a gasp he looked terrified at her surroundings only to find he was in a forest, her eyes rested on the sleeping form of the redhead "Kai!"

As soon as she said his name the redhead awoke "Milana, are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, of course not, you don't have to worry about that…" then she looked for something or rather someone "Where is mom?"

A grim look appeared on the redhead's face "she is dead…" the girl gasped at that

"No, you are lying, mom can not be dead" said the girl crying "YOU ARE LYING!" he flinched, he knew he would have to explain things, so he told her, how he was in Baltera Village and caught wind of Dart's dead which surprised Milana, how he ran back to Rockgard village, how he was to late to save her mother and how he found her in the old armoury "Then, mom is truly dead? Mom…" Kai approached the girl and embraced her within his arms

"I'm sorry" said feeling the girl crying on his chest, she cried herself to sleep, the redhead ran his hand through her hair and whispered sweet words promising he would be there for her "I promise you, I'll protect you with my life if it's necessary" said the redhead "I promise" _You would sacrifice your life for this girl?_ Asked the voice inside his head, this time the fox could hear it and was intrigued by the voice _you are a fool_

"**Kai, what was that?**" asked the fox "**Since when are you hearing voices?**"

"That's not of your concern, but if you want to know, since I came here, any problem with that?" asked the redhead

"**Well, no, but you got to admit hearing voices is never good, specially when I can hear it too**" said the fox

"Just ignore it" said the redhead cutting the mental link with the fox and turning to sleep

"**If you say so**" said the fox while he pondered upon the strange voice _However, I must find out what those voices are, it could be Kai is possessed by a spirit or even worst, another demon_ thought the fox

**?**

"So the little fox is worried" golden eyes glowed in the darkness "Poor little fox, you have no idea" said the voice in amusement then another pair of golden eyes opened in the darkness and another, and another… hundreds of golden glowing eyes opened "The time will come, and when that happens Kai shall accept his destiny and become one with us… _**For we are many**_" said the voice before closing his golden orbs

**Six months later**

The red haired bandit now a vagabond was watering the plants surrounding a small two story house near the Hills of Sanctus, his new home. How did it come to this, the redhead bandit now a farmer, well, they had to hide somewhere, Milana used her money to buy a small house inside Castle Resteed while Kai bought the little farm near the ruins, it was a good dial since it didn't cost him much, why? Well you got to thank the monsters lurking around, Since he purchased the land he has been working on the farm, Milana visited him from time to time, and a few times tried to convince him to live with her and not all the way there, but Kai did this for a reason, he was training

The redhead coated his right hand with wind magic and then he cut in half a tree

"**That was good, you control over the wind element has improved greatly**" said the fox within the coat "**It's seem you no longer need a weapon for channelling your wind magic"**

"Yeah, wish it could be the same with my fire" said the redhead forming a ball of fire before it exploded in his hand "Kyuubi!"

"**On it**" said absorbing the flames before it could harm the redhead "**We must improve your control over your fire affinity, if not, things like that could happen again, and the next time you could harm someone like Milana for example**"

"I know, you don't need to remind me" said looking at his hand "Isn't there some exercise to control fire? You know some kind of shortcut?" asked the redhead

"**No, the only way for you to control that fire is through willpower**" said the fox, the fox was anxious to, if Kai could control his fire affinity, then he could be able to mix it with his wind affinity creating a new set moves and spells, even more, he could use the legendary spell **Supernova**, a spell so strong that put even his bijuudama to shame

The redhead summoned a new fire ball "It burns!" screamed the redhead before cancelling the spell

"**Kai, you mustn't fear the flames, you must be one with them**" said the fox

"I can't help it, and you know it" said the redhead with the fox sighing; it seems Maria's death was something the redhead couldn't forget

"**You know Kai, if you really want to change things you must fight for it, no one is going to do it for you, tell me, who will fight for you? Mommy and daddy?**" said trying to provoke the redhead "**Well, I can tell you something, as I said not long ago, you can't do this alone**" said the fox with Kai glaring at the possessed coat "**But now, you got Milana, I think that's the way your bonds with your comrades**"

"You might be right, however, I must get stronger, stronger than Dart if I want to succeed" said Kai thinking how Dart, the man he admired so much was defeated

"**Then I suggest we train your body, I know some shinobi training methods**" said the fox

"I won't use Konoha training methods" said Kai, refusing to be like _that man_

"**Konoha's methods are obsolete, I'm offering to train you like a true Uzu shinobi, however I must warn you, they are quite dangerous and it could cripple your body, and not even Tsunade's healing skills could save you this time, Kushina was much of a coward to follow this training, what I know is what I learned from Mito Uzumaki**" said the fox "**So, what do you say**?"

"I will do it" said the redhead with fire in his eyes

"**Good, let's go inside, we must get some seals ready for the training**" said the fox while the redhead was surprised

"Seals? I can't do them and you know it"

"**I will teach you, don't worry, besides, you are an Uzumaki, it's in your blood**" said with Kai now sitting on a table, the possessed coat resting on a chair

"**Ok, we must make some chakra draining seals, chakra disruption seals and gravity seals**" said the fox, it was a long hour doing circles and crude looking seals, the fox berated him each time he did something wrong, he was getting on his nerves

"**No, no, no! And you call yourself an Uzumaki, this seal is pathetic**" said the fox while the redhead growled "**Come on, Mito was done in a minute**"

"Shut up!" growled the redhead

**Six hours later**

"**Well**" began the fox "**It's good, however, it took you hours to finish a chakra draining seal**" said with the redhead looking down "**Come on, you did it, you just need to practice some more!**" said the fox "**No, it's getting late, I think you should take a rest**"

"Ok" said going upstairs "Goodnight!"

"**Rest well kit, you will need it**" said the fox

**Two weeks later**

It has been two long weeks but at last he could do some decent seal, once the seals were applied to his body he felt weak, but the Kyuubi reassured him saying the seals were doing their work. From that day on he followed a training schedule not seen since the third shinobi war

"I'm not sure about this" said holding a knife, in front of him an angry bear

"**Come on, show me who's boss**" the bear roared and charged at him

"Oh shit" said dodging the beast

"**Oh, I forgot, you can not use jutsus or magic, back in uzu the young uzumakis had to hunt a beast without the use of chakra**" said the fox while the redhead dodged the incoming claw of the beast

"Damn that was close" said the redhead sweating while looking at the beast's eyes

"**So what are you going to do? Will you run like a coward**" asked the fox "**Will you run like Kushina did?" **

"No way in hell" said avoiding a new attack of the beast, he charged and stabbed the beast in the hearth "I'm not like her" said looking at the beast's eyes before the bear fell dead

_Using Kushina or Minato work like a charm, heh, hates run deeper than blood it seems_ thought the fox; the coat expanded and wrapped itself around the bear and consuming the beast "**Delicious**" The redhead looked surprised at the fox "What? I was hungry, I need to eat from time to time" explained the fox

"Now what?" asked the redhead

"**Well, that wasn't really training, that was something like an initiation, much like your gennin test back in Konoha**" explained the fox "Now by uzu law you are a gennin, let's see if you got what it takes to be an Uzu chunin"

"And what do I need to do to reach chunin level?" asked the redhead

"**Well, you must master forty two seals, know jutsus from your main element, and master the use of a weapon of choice, I suggest a sword**" said the fox

"Why a sword?" asked the redhead

"**Because it looks badass**" answered the fox laughing

"What about Taijutsu, do you know some fighting style?" asked the redhead

"**I'm sorry, Mito wasn't one to fight hand to hand**" said the fox

"And Genjutsu?" asked the redhead

"**Forget about it, you got to much chakra, genjutsu is out of your reach, so unless you got a doujutsu, you won't be able to use it**" explained the fox to the redhead, of course Kai didn't like the answer

"Then how do I fight against a Genjutsu user?" asked the redhead since that could be a problem

"**Well, you don't have to worry about that, I can always get you out of the genjutsu, and even then, there is a seal Mito developed, so it won't be a problem**" said the fox while the redhead nodded at his words

"So, I must practice with seals and train with a sword" mumbled the redhead

"**Yep, and maybe you should look for someone who can teach you a new fighting style**" the fox wondered if he could find someone who could teach the redhead "**I can teach you some seals, however the way of the sword is out of my grasp**" said the fox

"Don't worry I will practice on my own" said the redhead

"**Ok, enough talk, let's go back home, that unless you want to fight another bear or even worst, a Sodwolf**" said the fox remembering the rumours about a rare and dangerous kind of wolf

The redhead agreed with the fox and went back home

From that day on the redhead followed a training regime quite similar to Guy's and Lee's own, only instead of working on endurance and strength, they worked on speed and flexibility, which suited more the redhead, he worked on his wind affinity and developed a wide variety of long ranged attacks alongside a set of short ranged fire spells

It has been four years since then…

While the boy trained under the fox guidance he met an old man named Zhu'Yen, he was a good person and they helped each other from time to time

Another thing was that Milna returned to her normal self, she became a sadist once more, he would say she was even worst than Anko, like the time both of them were in the city and she killed a punk because he touched her butt.

Those Milana became infamous within Castle Resteed and its surroundings, she wasn't the only one, Kai gained a somewhat bad reputation because he gave a beating to a blond bastard named Ritcher one of Lord Kross lackeys, Ritcher demanded him to pay the taxes, yet he refused, he wasn't living at Castle Resteed and he bought the land fair and square, he wouldn't pay so that egocentric pig could swim on his gold, yet, something was wrong, he wasn't a sage nor was he attuned to nature, however, he could tell something was coming, something big.

**?**

**? P.O.V.**

_It was a rebellion… Me and my mother couldn't do anything about it, General Seth the Supreme commander of the Egyptian army rebelled_

_My Royal guar are guiding me and my mother out of the palace, I can't help it but feel My sister has something to do with this_

_I'm worried form my people, who knows what will happen from now on_

_Is this the end?_

_Has the glory of Egypt come to an end?_

_I don't know_

_I'm scared, they are following us, the last of my guards ran to hold them off yet I knew he wouldn't return_

_I can hear then coming, where? _

_Where do we go?_

_While I was thinking on a way out my mother somehow found something_

_It was some kind of gate; I could feel magic coming from it_

_I could tell since my sister was a witch_

_I asked my mother if she trusted me, she told me she trusted me with all her hearth, so making my resolve we rushed inside the gate then everything turned white _

**Chapter End**

**Sorry for the delay I was kinda… incapacitated well here you have it and here is where the real plot begins; in the next chapter we'll meet the Egyptian beauty**

**-Until next time-**


End file.
